


Night Shift

by giggly_dick



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 17:53:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10496400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giggly_dick/pseuds/giggly_dick
Summary: The night shift sucks.





	

**Author's Note:**

> First stormpilot fanfic I've written! Enjoy!

Night shifts sucked, in Poe’s very professional opinion, because he could be at home right now curled up on the couch in some comfy pajamjams with his corgi puppers, BB, next to him as he watched Netflix. But, no, Poe was here, behind the counter of a twenty-four hour open convenience store that seldom saw anyone at fucking midnight. Outside, Poe could hear a few cars pass every now and then, as was the sounds of the city, and sometimes a person would even pass the store, never entering it, though, leaving Poe to die of immense boredom. What irked Poe about this night the most, however,was not the fact that it was so late, though that was certainly part of it, but it was the fact that Poe was currently doing unwanted overtime, as the next shift that was supposed to take over from Poe (some moody, emo kid named Kylo Ben something or another, Poe didn’t actually care) was about an hour and a half late, meaning Poe was here, not allowed to leave until the next shift came in or he died, whichever came first. Poe broke the hard silence of the store with a heavy, aggravated groan as he let his head slip from his hand, where hit had been resting, and fall to the counter with a thud. Poe hated this, he wanted to go home. Stupid Hot Topic punk, skipping out on his shift, being a douche. BB still needed dinner, BB was probably tearing up the apartment without Poe there to distract her.

_ Ugh, this fucking sucks _ , Poe thought bitterly,  _ if that angst filled bastard shows his face here, I swear, to god, I’ll- _

Poe’s harsh thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the electronic ping that rang out in the shop when the door was open. Poe lifted his head slowly, hoping that Ren Solo or whatever had finally shown his ghastly face to take over the shift from Poe. Poe had a snarky comment ready on the tongue for what’s his face, a comment that quickly died as Poe saw who had  _ actually  _ entered the shop. Poe straightened up quickly as his eyes drank in the tall glass of handsome that he had just seen. The man in question was a chocolate skinned, broad shouldered man with short brown hair and coffee coloured eyes that darted about the store in a fast manner, as in not knowing where to go or what he was really doing. He wore a too tight purple hoodie that said ‘Bitch Please’ in swoopy pink lettering and a pair of polka-dotted black and white pajama pants with green dinosaur slippers to top it all off. He was adorable and Poe wanted nothing more than to get his number (or into his pants).

The man glanced at poe for a moment, catching the other's eye, before walking deeper into the store to gather whatever he had come here for. Poe felt his cheeks grow hot, this guy was too much perfect in one. After a few minutes of Poe thinking about Mr. Tasty and the aforementioned Mr. Tasty browsing the shop, Mr. Tasty finally walked up to the register to check out. Though, really, Poe was the one doing the checking out.

Poe cleared his throat, “Is that all?” He asked to Mr. Tasty, who nodded his head, eyeing the candy bars on display, quickly grabbing one and adding it to his items. Poe flashed him a smile, to which Mr. Tasty ducked his head. Poe started to ring him up, noting the items he had. A large thing of pads and another thing of tampons, a tub of vanilla and caramel ice cream, a bottle of iced tea, and the candy bar he had grabbed last minute. Poe let out a little snort, to which the man looked up at him and raised a brow.

“Sorry, sorry,” Poe said to the look the man was giving him, “It’s just… That time of the month, eh?” Wow, that’s stupid, good job there, Poe.

The man stared at Poe for a beat before letting out a small chuckle, which made Poe’s cheeks warm, “Yeah, I guess so,” he said in a deliciously deep voice. Fuck. Poe swallowed as the man continued, “It’s, ah, for my roommate, Rey, she practically ordered me to go and get her the bare necessities. I’m not one to say no to Rey, especially if she's on her period,” He let out a louder laugh which Poe joined in on, taking his sweet ass time ringing up Mr. Tasty, “I actually didn't have any clean clothes, but Rey yelled for me to leave as soon as possible or I would be in danger, so I had to grab on of her hoodies, which clearly doesn’t fit me,” Poe took this moment to rake his eyes over the man’s torso.

“No,” Poe smirked, “I guess it doesn't fit,” the man blushed. Whoa there, Poe, he thought, don’t need to be such a creep. He shook his head, clearing his thoughts, and they were left in silence.

Poe finished ringing Mr.Tasty up, who cleared his throat and asked, “So, uh, what’s it cost?” 

Poe felt an idea prickle in his head and he said with a grin, “Your number?” The other blushed deeply.

“I-uh, oh,” He smiled at Poe, “I’m Finn,” He introduced himself, holding out a hand, smile sheepish.

“Poe,” he offered, shaking Finn’s hand. He laughed lightly before pulling his hand back. They stood for a moment before Finn coughed.

“Uh, but what’s the actual price?” He asked. 

What? Oh, right. Poe blushed and told Finn the actual price of his period goods. Finn handed the exact amount of money and Poe handed him his receipt. Finn flashed Poe a grin before turning to leave. Poe felt disappointment bute at him before he noticed that fin turned back to the counter.

Finn stood awkwardly for a moment then he grabbed a pen that was in a cup the counter. He quickly wrote something on his receipt then handed the paper back to Poe. 

“See ya, Poe,” Finn smiled and left the store. Poe looked at the paper and felt heat rise up in cheeks as he looked down at it and saw Finn’s number scribbled on it along with a little heart. Poe grinned dopily at the paper until he heard the front door ping again. He turned his grin at the door to see Ben Ren walk through the door.

The kid stopped in the doorway, looking repulsed with Poe’s cheery expression, “Ew, what’s wrong with you?” he asked in a disgusted tone.

“Absolutely nothing,” Poe replied, stepping around the counter and patting Ken Rolo on the shoulder on his way out. Kyle Red made a hissing noise and slunk away from Poe as the other left the store.

Poe pulled out his phone as he walked home, typing in Finn’s number and shooting off a quick text, asking is Finn was free for a movie. He got a reply moments later, saying that Finn was free and happy to see a movie with Poe.

If it was possible, Poe’s grin got even bigger. Maybe the night shift wasn’t so bad, afterall.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave a kudos or comment, if you so desire, and I'd be much obliged. Have a day as amazing as you!
> 
> 1kudos=1penis transplant


End file.
